


Balanced

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Both Sides Of The Credit Chit [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Inspired by Real Events, Jedi Training, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Vera stood on the rope bridge, a practice blade gripped tight in her hand.





	Balanced

Vera stood on the rope bridge, a practice blade gripped tight in her hand. She wobbled, causing the rope bridge to shudder and dropping into a crouch to steady herself.

“You won’t be able to defend yourself very well from that position.” Bastila commented while climbing up onto the bridge, a practice blade in her hand.

“Don’t be so sure.” Vera muttered, before tightening her grip on the rope and flipping the bridge upside down, causing Bastila to tumble to the ground. She scowled up at Vera, who couldn’t help but laugh. The look on her face was absolutely priceless.


End file.
